fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 290
|Story Romaji Title =Fearī Hāto |Funimation Title=Fairy Heart |Adapted =Chapter 451 |Air Date = January 6, 2019 |Episode = 290 |Arc = Alvarez Empire arc |Opening Song = Power of the Dream |Ending Song = Endless Harmony |Adapted 2 =Chapter 452 }} Fairy Heart is the 290th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 13th episode of the 2018 series. Mavis finishes her story and reveals the true, terrifying nature of the Fairy Heart Magic. Elsewhere, Zeref and the Spriggan 12 prepare their full-scale invasion of Ishgar, with Acnologia looming as the third-party. Summary Zeref shows up at the Fairy Tail guildhall to deliver the apparently-deceased body of Mavis back to her guild, and throws it in front of a horrified Precht. After revealing himself as the ancient Black Mage, Zeref takes his leave, claiming that it was wrong trying to love someone after all, before deciding to return back to Alakitasia. Precht quickly takes the Fairy Tactician's body into the guild's basement and confines it in a Resurrection Lacrima in order to revive her. However, all his efforts are in vain and he eventually discovered Mavis' Contradictory Curse and that she, by extension, was the reason behind Rita's death a year ago. Devastated by the revelation, Precht refuses to disclose it to the rest of the guild and instead, announces that Mavis had passed away and constructs her grave at Tenrou Island Consequently, he became the Second Guild Master of Fairy Tail as per Mavis' living will, while still trying to bring her back to life. After 30 years of experimentation, and due to an unexpected turn of fate, Mavis reveals that Precht's genius abilities and powers combined with the seemingly permanent life force of Mavis' curse, ageless body gave birth to a new Magical entity, the Eternal Magic: Fairy Heart, an infinite source of Magic Power that can never end, a fact that greatly astonishes the Mages. Mavis continues to explain the scope of its powers, claiming that the mighty Etherion could be blasted continuously without stopping using Fairy Heart. As the Alvarez Empire's main objective, Mavis deduces that they need it in order to defeat the Black Dragon, Acnologia, causing Gray to tremblingly question if the latter is really too powerful that the only way to defeat him is by using Fairy Heart. After Happy points it out, Makarov explains that the Eternal Magic can not be used to defeat their foes, as they can not make sure they will be able to control it. As the guildmates agree that it should never be used, Mavis laments that fact the her sin was the cause for all this trouble, prompting the guild to comfort her, reminding the First Master that she is the reason they all meet each other and came together, causing Mavis to tear up. Laxus then proclaims that, given Zeref's immortality, they can't kill, causing Natsu to claim that he has a one-time secret weapon, designed specifically for defeating the Black Mage, much to the guild's joy. At Brandish μ's room, a shrunk Marin Hollow is polishing the Shield of Spriggan's toes, while pleading for her to return him to his original size. Then, Dimaria Yesta appears and taunts Brandish for letting the infiltrators escape. After Brandish shrugs it off, Dimaria tells her to return Marin back as he is creeping her, before informing her of the Spriggan 12's meeting. Back at the guild, Erza and Lucy question Natsu about his trump card, to which he replies that it is a secret, much to his comrades' annoyance. After that, Lucy asks Makarov about more details about their enemy, prompting him to explain the existence of the Spriggan 12 and how he only managed to meet six of them: Invel Yura the Winter General, Ajeel Raml the Desert King, Brandish μ the Nation Destroyer, Dimaria Yesta, the 1st Rank Mage of the Ten Wizard Saints, God Serena and the Wizard King August. He then adds on that he only knows the names of three more: Bloodman, Neinhart and Wall Eehto. With only seven members attending the Spriggan 12 meeting, Zeref officially announces their invasion of Ishgar by sending his entire army at them to not only retrieve Fairy Heart, but also to wipe out the continent. Meanwhile, Acnologia is in a cave recovering from his amputated arm which he lost to Igneel after their fight, begins to move before stating that the Dragon King Festival has arrived. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * Spells used *None Abilities used *Shapeshifting Armors used * Manga & Anime Differences *The following parts occur only in the anime: **Flashbacks of Mavis's meeting with Yuri, Precht, and Warrod on Tenrou Island. **Several anonymous members reacting to Zeref's immortality. **Flashbacks of Team Natsu's encounters with Ajeel and Brandish as they are described. **Yajeel reacting to Ajeel's eagerness in destroying Ishgar. *Precht is not directly shown researching ways to revive Mavis, and does not wear a lab coat. *The scene showing Fairy Tail's reaction to Mavis's "death" is removed. *Precht's comment about Fairy Heart challenging the laws of Magic is replaced with Mavis stating that it will shake the Magic World. *Gajeel takes Elfman's place in trying to get Natsu to talk about his "secret weapon". *Brandish reading a magazine while in conversation with Dimaria is omitted in the anime. *Mest does not gnaw on Gajeel's head while desiring to know Natsu's "secret weapon". *Laxus reacts to Erza's comment about Dimaria not being a Mage instead of Cana. *Lucy, Panther Lily, and Gajeel comment on God Serena's betrayal instead of Levy, Evergreen, and Elfman, respectively. *An image of August's Battle Form is shown while Makarov describes him. *The silhouettes of Bloodman and Neinhart are more fleshed out in the anime compared to the manga. *Acnologia's transformation into a Dragon is expanded slightly, showing a silhouette of his face changing shape, and his wings, tail, and remaining forearm growing. *The black matter emitting from Acnologia's arm is omitted in the anime. Navigation Category:Episodes